


the graveyard boy

by pennybparker



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Be Careful This Shit Gets Dark Guys, Blood, M/M, Not Sam or Colby, Paranormal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rituals, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence, YouTubers - Freeform, mention of deaths, mention of murder, mention of rape, seances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennybparker/pseuds/pennybparker
Summary: Sam starts seeing dead people after they return the haunted box back to its rightful place back in the Murder Room in Kansas. He's determined to figure out why he is seeing them now instead of earlier when they were haunted. He starts doing more 3 am challenges to determine his fate.Meanwhile, Colby is concerned for his best friend and confides in Elton and a few psychics for advice on what to do for his friend and why he's acting so strangely. All the while trying to fight his feelings for the older boy.





	the graveyard boy

Sam stared blankly at the figure in front of him. Or - what used to be a human being and was now a dead walking corpse that has been following him around for the past hour at the resort him, Colby, Corey, and Jake were at in the great ol' city of London. That was more haunted than Sam had previously thought.

Because everywhere he went there was some spirit either staring at him, following him, or trying to get his attention because he. Could. See. Them.

It first started when they finished filming their Origins series.

When they put the box back in the Murder Room to be specific. Well, more like destroyed, but that was on Colby as the younger decided to throw the box at the wall and destroy it. Thanks Colby.

Although, in the other boys defense, Sam wanted to see what was inside the box as well.

Anyways. Back to dead people. (He never thought he would ever think that sentence)

It didn't start until a few weeks after the Origins because it probably needed time to manifest - but Sam and Colby were doing some old time exploring (without the camera) for nostalgic reasons and went to an abandoned school a few streets away from their apartment complex. Probably not the smartest idea but - whatever.

They had just began exploring the building when a chill went down Sam's spine and he turned around only to come face to face with a boy who looked a few years younger than him. Not just a boy though - a boy that had severely burned skin, a missing eye, and his clothes were covered in dried blood.

Sam screamed - alerting Colby who was a few doors down from him. But Sam didn't wait for Colby. He ran.

Right through the boy who was staring at him with a blank expression on his charred face.

A face that he would never, ever forget.

Sam ran as fast as he could to get to get away from the figure. He didn't notice how far he ran until he heard Colby shouting his name and Sam nearly face-planted tripping over some rubble when he realized he had left his probably now extremely freaked out best friend. Shit. How was he supposed to explain this? Colby would think it was a prank and not believe him! This was just his lucky, honestly. Of course shit happened when he wasn't filming.

Frozen in place, Colby managed to catch up to him with a panicked look on his concerned face.

Wow, Sam had never seen Colby look so...scared. It took a lot to scare the younger boy.

"What the hell, Sam! Are you okay?! I just..I heard you scream and suddenly you weren't there anymore!" Colby yelled in clear distress. Sam tried to answer but he was too busy trying to catch his breath - and process whatever the heck he saw! So, excuse him for not exactly being coherent after possibly seeing a dead person!

"Sam? Seriously, talk to me buddy. You normally don't get freaked out like that so help me out here." Colby whimpered, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder in order to comfort the scared boy but Sam didn't think he could handle physical contact right now. He shook Colby's hand off him and backed away in fear, trying to ignore the hurt expression on the younger's face. Damn it. He just...He wanted to leave. He needed to get out! Now!

"We - W-We need to leave. Please, Colby. There's something here...something that's not supposed to be." Sam gasped, looking around wildly for an exit. He should've payed attention to where he was running. 

Now they were probably lost. With...That Thing. Great.

"What are you talking about Sam? What did you see?" Colby demanded, his voice cracking as he watched his best friend practically have a panic attack in front of him. Colby had never, ever seen the blonde act this way. I mean, sure, the older played it up for the cameras sometimes - everybody did, it made it interesting for the viewers - but this. This was something different. There are no cameras, no crowd, nobody to impress.

It was just them. And they didn't even have cameras for once. So to say he was concerned would be an understatement. What the hell had spooked Sam so much that he ran nearly two floors away from Colby? And without even telling him what was happening? This was so unlike Sam. Sam never left Colby.

Not even when there was actual people in the places they were exploring. Sam always made sure Colby left safely along with everybody they were filming with. And Colby did the same for Sam.

No man left behind - that was always their motto. That was how their friendship lasted so long.

"I will tell you in the car. In case...In case _it's_ listening. Please. Colby." Sam begged, now looking at him with tear-filled eyes. Colby flinched in surprise, automatically nodding because Sam _never _cried.

Colby hasn't seen Sam cry since the Sam Pepper prank video they did nearly three years ago.

It took a lot for the older boy to cry and something must've genuinely scared him in order to get to this point.

"O-Okay. Let's go. I'll lead the way; just hold on to me, alright? I don't want to lose you again in this place. We probably shouldn't have even come here anyway." Colby added quietly, regretting coming here now completely.

They hadn't properly explored in months since their arrest earlier in the year. They were too scared and paranoid so this trip happened on a whim. Sam was feeling antsy during their Origin break and suggested it when they were hanging out in Sam's apartment like they usually did. Colby agreed immediately.

Now he wished he didn't. Their exploring era ended when they got arrested and should've stayed like that.

It wasn't worth it to them anymore.

Colby began leading the way out of the building as soon as Sam calmed down and grabbed onto the younger's shirt - looking around warily like something was going to jump out at them.

And Colby couldn't _help _but be concerned. What had Sam seen? He called it an "_It" _so it either must've happened to fast for the blonde to really see what it was or...Or Sam _didn't _know what it was that he saw. The bluenette didn't know what was scarier. Whatever it was, Colby hoped it wouldn't find them again.

Or Sam. God, please not him. Sam was too important to him to get hurt like this. 

When they finally made it to the car - Sam passed out before he could tell Colby what happened.

-


End file.
